Sanders Sides Prompt Oneshots
by GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: Give me a prompt, anything beside smut, and I'll do a one shot. One word prompts, August prompts, any prompts at all! (I'm not desperate or anything XD)
1. Poisonous

**Poisonous**

* * *

Thomas was going to do it. He'd debated the subject for hours, both with his friends and with his Sides. And the conclusion had been unanimous; He should try anxiety medication. Joan and Talyn were completely on board, citing how anxious he'd been lately. Logan also concurred, pulling statistics that proved how helpful it could be. Princey and Morality weren't sure at first. They didn't want to accidentally hurt Virgil. But when the Anxious trait himself agreed, albeit hesitantly, they respected his decision.

Virgil...was anxious about it. He was scared what the pills might do to him, but all of Logan's highly convoluted explanations showed that it would most likely just tone him down a little. And he wanted Thomas to be happy.

So before he went to bed, Thomas popped a small white pill. The sides were all there, searching for any ill effects it may have on Virgil. But no such terror befell them, so they all went to bed as well.

It wasn't until the next morning that Virgil noticed anything off. Everything was fairly normal. He walked down to the kitchen in his pjs; a ratty old sweatshirt and purple and black flannel bottoms. Patton had made hash browns, toast, and eggs, and the others were already there, digging in. But as Virgil took a bite, the flavor felt off. Slightly bitter. But he couldn't insult Patton's cooking. So he ate it all, though he felt a bit nauseous.

Later, at lunch, he found the egg salad sandwiches and caesar salad were also not right. But everyone else was enjoying it, so he kept his mouth shut and finished his meal. His stomach lurched, but he said nothing.

In the weeks following, Virgil found himself growing weaker and weaker. Not just in how effected Thomas either. Though that had taken a turn for the better, with Thomas feeling more confident and Virgil only acting up when it was important. But he was also losing strength physically. He couldn't sleep anymore, his stomach pain growing worse and worse as time went on. His veins on his arms started to bulge, turning black, and he noticed he was always cold. The usual jacket was joined by several long sleeved shirts underneath and blankets when the other sides weren't around. He didn't have an appetite, but ate anyway. Patton would worry if he didn't.

One night, he had finally drifted off to sleep, when his stomach suddenly twisted painfully. A scream tore its way through his throat before he could stop it. The other sides charged into his room, expecting a monster, or something dangerous. Instead, they found the youngest side convulsing on his bed, being strangled by a mountain of blankets and foaming at the mouth.

Patton and Roman leapt into action as another scream rent the air. Roman started frantically ripping the blankets away while Patton attempted to calm Virgil down. Logan attempted to assess what was wrong and the cause.

Roman finally got all the blankets off, and Patton started stepping layers of clothing off his dark, strange son. Logan's eyes widened as the purple-gray veins came into view.

"I believe he has been poisoned," the logical side stated gravely, and Roman gasped.

"Who would dare…" Then it hit Princey like a ton of bricks. "Oh…"

"The meds," Patton whispered, tearing up as he tried to get Virgil to stop thrashing. "They've been affecting him the whole time. And he didn't say anything…"

"We need to get him to Thomas," Roman cut through. The others nodded and helped him rise up in Thomas's room. The host looked up on fear when he clapped eyes on Virgil.

"What's happening?"

Logan took a step forward as Roman and Patton tried to help him empty his stomach in the bathroom. "The medicine you have been taking seems to have been poisoning Virgil slowly. My theory is that the mind palace food that we eat was laced with the medication, but it was only affecting anxiety. For some reason, Virgil did not tell us about the effects until tonight, when he began screaming."

Thomas paled, glancing at the orange bottle on his night stand guilty. He walked over and threw the bottle in the trash before seeing if Virgil would be okay.

"He has a fever," Patton almost sobbed, "at his pulse is almost non-existent. I don't know of he'll be ok."

"He will be Padre," Roman said, "Verge is strong. Stronger than we give him credit for. I know he will be okay, he just needs some tlc and medical help. Logan knows a lot about being a doctor, and you are literally Thomas's heart. And as long as Thomas no longer takes the meds, the effects should wear off."

Patton nodded, and everyone went on for a group hug. Even Logan awkwardly tried. As long as they stayed together, they'd be ok.


	2. Tranquil

**Tranquil**

Patton sat on the edge of a lake, breathing in the sights and smells of the scene. The Imagination was a fascinating place, and Morality loved spending time in its more tranquil areas.

Beneath him, his hot pink yoga mat was soft as he began to stretch out. His glasses and cat hoodie lay a few feet away, and he'd swapped his usual attire for stretchy black yoga pants and a sky blue workout tank top with his symbol large on the front.

He started his sun salutations, soft music pouring from the small Bluetooth speaker he'd brought along. He started by standing with his feet hip-width apart, then pressing his palms together in prayer position. He rested his thumbs against his sternum and took several breaths. Then Patton began his Upward Salute, inhaling as he swept his arms out to the side and overhead. His back gently arched as his gaze found the sky.

Next, he exhaled as he folded forward from the hips, resting his hands beside his feet and bringing his nose to his knees. As he inhaled, Patton lifted his torso halfway into Half Standing Forward Fold lengthening his spine forward so his back was flat. His torso was parallel to the mat and he kept his fingertips on the floor. He exhaled again, jumping back into Plank Pose, with his hands under his shoulders and feet hip-distance apart. He lowered his body toward the floor, keeping his elbows tucked in toward his sides and his legs straight and reaching back through his heels.

Almost halfway through his first salutation, he inhaled as he drew his chest forward and straightened his arms. Drawing his shoulders back and lifting his heart to the sky, the fatherly trait pressed through the tops of his feet, lifting his thighs off the floor and fully engaging his leg muscles. Then he shifted from Upward-Facing Dog Pose to Downward-Facing Dog Pose, exhaling and lifting his hips, rolling over his toes, and placing the soles of his feet on the floor. His heels were flat on the ground as he lengthened his spine and lifted his belly and sit bones toward the sky. He stayed there for five breaths. On his last exhalation, he bent his knees and looked between his hands.

Inhaling as he jumped both feet between his hands was almost second nature to Patton. He lifted his torso halfway, lengthening his spine forward so his back was flat, torso parallel to the floor and fingertips on the floor again in a Half Standing Forward Fold. He exhaled as he foldes his torso over his thighs and rested his hands beside his feet, bringing his nose to his knees.

Almost done with the routine, the Pun-lover inhaled as he swept his arms out to the side and extended up once again. Gently, he arched his back and gazed toward the sky in a Upward Salute. To conclude, he exhaled as he came back into Mountain Pose. Bringing his hands into prayer position, Patton rested his thumbs on his sternum.

Morality repeated the sequence two more times before stopping. Every movement was fluid as the Side performed his sun salutations. The others disn't know about his morning work out, but Patton liked it that way. He rolled up his mat and slipped his hoodie and glasses back on without a care in the world. He glanced at his watch: 7:32.

 _Time to make breakfast!_ He cheerfully thought to himself. And Patton skipped back to the mind palace, ready to face whatever the day would bring.


	3. Roasted

**Roasted**

Roman was on fire today. Not literally, but close. Thomas was feeling particularly snarky today, meaning his Creativity was hitting ultimate sarcasm levels and roasting everyone who came near. He couldn't really control it, in fact Roman wouldn't even remember anything he said under the influence, as if he were drunk.

"Yo Virgil!" He called cheekily. Virgil groaned quietly and turned to face the fanciful side. "Patton must be Belle, 'cause you are definitely a Beast!" Virgil's face reddened in embarrassment and anger.

"I...You know it's not like that…we're just..."

"You're so Emo, you have nightmares about all your nail polish being switched from black to pink, Hot Topic!" Princey cut him off, truly getting into it. "You're such a Negative Nancy, Even Pocket Protecter thinks you're a Chemically Imbalanced Romance! You're so Brad Pitt-iful, I'm surprised you can look in the mirror!"

Virgil gasped, wishing he could disappear, or that someone could come and help him. A small part of him knew that Princey didn't really mean what he was saying, but it still hurt.

"Supreme Dark Overlord of Negative Commerce, you gotta get a better attitude. Your Charlie Frown is turning you into an Incredible Sulk. J. D-lightful, you should go blow yourself up!"

Virgil flinched as if Roman had physically hit him. He sank to his knees and tears brimmed. But the insults kept coming, making Virgil feel smaller and smaller.

"Even a d-class villain could beat you Jason Toddler. Ah, you look sad Panic! at the Everywhere. Do you need your precious pappa Patton to protect you Marilyn Morose?"

Gray, Tear filled eyes widened. Virgil needed to be rescued, but he didn't want to drag Patton, his only true friend, down into the trouble he was in. So he shook his head, and an evil grin spread across Roman's features, and a shiver ran down Virgil's spine.

"Jack Smellington, Robert Downer Jr., Count Woe-laf, Doctor Gloom! The opposite of Sunshine, everyone's worst enemy! You should go back to wherever the Helheim you came from Surly Temple! Nobody wants you here to rain on their Parade!"

The flight reflex finally kicked in, and Virgil pushed past Roman as he began sobbing. He ran to his room and locked the door, as well as barricaded it with a bookshelf and his bedside table. Then he threw himself on his bed, his mind whirling into dark places. What if everything Princey had said was true? He should stay in his room from now on, just in case. His breaths became short and erratic and the world lost focus. He couldn't hear anything as the ringing in his ears grew violent.

Meanwhile, Patton was frantically trying to get through Virgil's door. The door was locked, but his dark, strange son had entrusted him with the only key. Unfortunately, there was the barricade blocking his way. He could hear Virgil's hyperventilation and broken sobs, and he swore he'd get through. So he summoned a replica of thor's hammer to smash through (though his was definitely more...Patton what with the rainbow streamers and paw print stickers).

Virgil's fingers elongated into claws, and he scratched at his skin, up and down his arms, along the base of his throat, and across his chest. He tore through his clothes and skin, unaware of Patton trying to reach him. The pain brought clarity, if only for a second. Patton's hammer was pounding through the wood, adding to the chaos in Virgil's head.

Gentle hands on his back. Calming words muttered into his ear. The steady rise and fall of breathing. Virgil automatically relaxed, and hugged Patton as his claws retracted. The two sat together, both crying, but slowly calming. Patton reminded him that it wasn't Roman who said the awful things, rather a twisted version of himself. He reminded him of how loved he was, his needed. And Virgil listened until he drifted off to sleep, still in his father's arms.


	4. Spell

**Spell**

Roman was leading them all on an adventure. They were traipsing through a jungle in the imagination, and everyone had a different outlook on it. Roman was confident they could slay the Dragon-Witch and get home before lunch. Patton was happy to go along the scheme, skipping along the path. Logan was more intrigued by the probability of it ending in disaster. And Virgil straight up did not want to be there.

But there they were. And soon they found what they were there for-the lair of the Dragon-Witch. The quartet paused for a moment, the enormity of their task suddenly looming. But Roman flashed a heroic grin and drew his sword, rallying his forces. The other three nodded and followed in a line; first Roman, next Patton, then Virgil, and Logan brought up the rear.

Unfortunately, the Dragon-Witch had sensed them, and lay ready for them. As the Sides rounded the Corner, the woman began chanting. Virgil, realizing they'd walked into a trap, grabbed Roman and Patton by their sash and cardigan respectively. He pulled them back just as the Dragon-Witch finished her incantation. The dark magic charged at Anxiety at a frightening speed.

Suddenly Virgil's whole body was on fire with pain. He shrieked as he fell, twisting and thrashing. His spine, shoulders, hands, and mouth especially hurt, insomuch that he completely blacked out.

When Virgil woke, he was back in the mind palace. His hoodie had been removed, and whole body felt heavy. Patton was sitting over him with a washcloth and tears in his eyes. Virgil tried to sit up, despite Patton warning him to be careful, but he couldn't. Looking behind him, he couldn't comprehend what he saw; a pair of leathery, black dragon wings and a matching tail that ombre-d down to a dark magenta. He cried out in shock, and he cut his tongue on fangs. He remembered the other part of him that had been most painful, and stared down in horror at his clawed hands. Scales wrapped around his hands all the way up to his elbows and covering his neck, reminding him of Blurryface paint.

"Kiddo! It is going to be okay!" Patton called over his distressed cries. "She said it would only last a couple days!"

"That…," Roman almost roared, to angry to express himself, "that _demon_ cast a curse on you, turning you into a creature like her. I managed to defeat her, but I couldn't make her reverse the spell."

Virgil nodded, trying to comprehend the information. Although he was terrified, a couple days as a Dragon-Witch wouldn't be too hard….right?

Turns out Virgil was wrong. Once he was back on his feet, it was hard to keep his balance with how heavy his tail and wings were. And when he started to fall, his wings flapped at full force to stabilise him like they had a mind of their own, knocking over everything in their way; chairs, lamps, other Sides. He kept biting his tongue, which was not a pleasant experience and usually ended with a lot of blood. And his scales reminded him of Deceit, which was even worse.

At night, it was impossible to sleep. So he stared at a full length mirror until morning, hoping the awful traits would disappear. He despised the wings, how large and bulky they were. He hated his tail, how when he turn it would flick around and smack him in the side and give him bruises. He wished the awful scales would go away, scratching at them with his terrible claws, with minimal success. But the worst part was the magic.

The Witch part of him would randomly turn things he said into spells. He mentioned that Roman looked taller than usual once, and he couldn't hold back a screech when Roman suddenly grew a foot in 2 seconds flat. Another time, he accidentally called Patton "Dad", and was horrified to watch Patton age in fast forward so he looked like he could actually be Virgil's father. But the worst was when Logan came out wearing a new tie and Virgil said, "Looking sharp Teach." Virgil couldn't believe his eyes when Logan's body became abstract, appendages sharpening into points. Luckily, the effects wore off within half an hour.

The days seemed to drag by slowly until _finally_ , on the fourth night, Virgil felt a burning in his shoulder blades. His huge wings began to contract, roots pulling into his back and tips disintegrating like in Infinity War. It took a few painful hours, but the wings were gone by the end. The only trace they'd been there were a pair of ugly scars.

The tail began the same process in the middle of breakfast. It hurt like a butt cheek on a stick, but this time the others were there to help him get through it. Again, only a scar remained.

The claws and fangs met the same fate, though they seemed to hurt more. He couldn't hold back the screams, and Patton was quick to comfort him. These traits left no scar.

The worst was the last. His scales peeled off slowly, one by one. As they fell, they revealed deep scars Virgil had carved with his claws when he was scratching. Those would never go away. It took three and a half hours until he was completely free of the curse. By the end he was sobbing on his knees, finally back to his normal form in front ing the mirror. His family heard him crying, and set out to help their youngest the best ways they knew how.

Roman set up a Disney Marathon, starting with _Black Cauldron_ and complete with a blanket fort. Logan made herbal tea for everyone, and helped Virgil apply an aloe Vera salve to his scars. Patton gave Virgil his full, undivided attention, hugging him and tending to his every need. And Virgil felt loved, and everyone fell asleep halfway through _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , curled up in a cuddle puddle.


	5. Chicken

**Sorry its so super short, and how behind I am. The next few might be kinda short too, but I'm trying to get caught up. When I originally wrote this chapter, it was only 25 sentences long.**

* * *

 **Chicken**

* * *

"What?" Roman called up with a sneer. "Are you chicken?"

Virgil stared down the other ten year old, frozen on the edge of the roof. Fear glimmered in his eyes as he glanced at the trampoline, then back at his friends. He was terrified.

Of course, Roman had had no trouble. He'd leaped without a moments hesitation, and bounced high in the air as he impacted the bouncy surface. Patton had squealed with glee as he jumped, giggling as he came back up with his glasses askew. Even Logan had seemed to enjoy himself as he played fast and loose with gravity, quoting Sir. Isaac Newton and he regained his balance.

"Come on Kiddo!" Patton called up. "It's so much fun!" But Virgil was worried he would get hurt. It was an awfully long fall. However, he hated when Roman teased him.

So Virgil took a breath to steele himself, the stepped off the roof. His anxiety melted away as he plummeted, and he found himself smiling. One bounce, and suddenly he was airborne again.

But the angle he hit at was all wrong, and suddenly the hard packed gravel was beneath him instead of the tramp. His eyes widened, and a terrified whimper was all Virgil could muster as he came crashing down. The last thing he heard was Logan's panicked "LOOK OUT!". Then darkness overtook his vision.


	6. Drooling

**Guys i am so sorry. I'm in a play, and I retook the ACT, and my anxiety has been dialed up to 11, and i'm drowning in schoolwork. I really wanted to do this on time, but my life has been flipped upside down. I will continue to do these, but obviously it is going to be late. Sorry**

Logan had a secret. He never told anyone, and had vowed never to. He had narcolepsy, a chronic sleep disorder. He was unable to regulate his sleep cycles, resulting in his falling into a REM cycle randomly from an active, awake state. Or, in simple English, he had frequent nap attacks whenever he was relaxed.

However, this was only part of his secret. The rest was exponentially more embarrassing: He drooled in his sleep. And Logan found it very annoying. It was incredibly undignified to wake up it a puddle of your own spit, especially in the middle of a project. That is why the Logical side could often be found listening to loud rap or screamo music while he worked.

The only thing Logan truly feared was the other Sides finding out and using it against him, for purely logical reasons. He just knew Roman would take picture and use the for blackmail. If he ever felt drowsy, he would excuse himself as quickly as possible and sink back to his room where he would promptly pass out.

Unfortunately, he could not hide forever. He was sitting on the couch with Patton one evening, watching a documentary on Big Cats (A compromise on both their parts-Logan had wanted to watch a documentary on Space, and Patton had wanted to watch cat videos on YouTube for hours.). The narrator's voice was very soothing, and Patton had made them herbal tea as a refreshment. Logan could feel himself going under before he truly comprehended that it was happening.

When he woke, he found himself in the same position as before, but with a large wet spot on his tie. Patton was gazing at him with an amused expression, and Logan paled as the implications caught up with him. He stood quickly, straightening his glasses.

"I am going to retire now," he said in a clipped tone. "Good evening Patton."

Patton looked a little confused, but nodded. Logan promptly sank out, reappearing in his room instantaneously. He shakily sat behind his desk, mind continuously playing the situation over. Patton now knew his only secret. From a logical standpoint, this would lead to to trouble. Patton never kept secrets. It wasn't in his nature. And Roman was his main confidant.

The next day, Logan was relieved to find that everything seemed normal. Patton was making breakfast, Virgil and Roman were bickering. Even when he walked in and grabbed his coffee, he was acknowledged like he usually was.

"Mornin' Lo!" Patton beamed.

"'Sup Logan," Virgil muttered.

"Greetings Nerd!" Roman declared.

"Salutations," Logan replied.

The atmosphere on the kitchen was always comforting, but today Logan was immersed in warmth and familial comfort. Before he could register the drowsiness, he was crashing to the floor, fast asleep.

When he woke up, Logan was annoyed to find a large puddle of saliva on the couch he was lying on. Wait….couch? How did he get there? Last thing he remembered, he was standing in the kitchen….

Oh.

 _Oh._

His eyes shot all the way open, and he saw the other three Sides were looking down at him in concern. Logan felt something he didn't understand (not that he usually understood any of the emotions he felt) and swallowed thickly. He was vividly aware of how wet his cheek was, but he couldn't move to wipe the spit off.

"Logan?" Patton asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you just...collapsed," Virgil stammered, obviously calming down from his panic.

"I...Apologies." Logan stated, sitting up. "I should have informed you this might happen."

"What did happen, Teach?" Roman asked.

"I have Narcolepsy." Logan considered explaining the technical definition, but Everyone's blank stares convinced him otherwise. "My sleep cycles aren't normal, so I occasionally am taken by sleep."

"Nice Tyler Joseph reference," Virgil muttered, then fell silent.

"That's why you dozed off last night!" Patton realized. "Why didn't you tell us, Kiddo?!"

"Logically, I knew Roman would take pictures for blackmail. I'm sure you are now all aware, but I drool in my sleep."

"Lo, we would never do that!" Patton cried. "Especially if you are sensitive about it!"

Logan nodded, and the other three sides tackled him in a hug. Eventually, they all fell asleep in a cuddle puddle, and Logan wasn't even embarrassed that he drooled.

 **Ps Have you guys seen the new episode!? Ahh, it is soooooooooooooooo good!**

 **Please review, sorry again about how late this is**


	7. Exhausted

Virgil was exhausted. Thomas was about to audition for Shrek the Musical, so his anxiety had been awful. Remy refused to even come close Virgil, while graciously blessing their host with a few hours of shut-eye. This wasn't anything new, as Sleep always avoided Virgil like the plague, but Virgil had been awake for 289 consecutive hours (about a week and a half), and Remy usually caved and gave him at least a nap by now. Sides didn't technically need sleep to live, and could outlast their host easily, but they reacted similarly to sleep deprived people when they didn't rest.

And Virgil hadn't been resting. Of course he had tried, but any attempts at sleep were in vain, and led to his thoughts spiraling out of control. He'd experienced a few anxiety attacks because of this, which drained him even more, and decided it wasn't worth it. So he tried to keep busy-sketching characters from his favorite show, painting his ukulele with a space theme (with a hidden TARDIS cause it made him happy), playing Twenty Øne Piløts on said ukulele, and drinking an unhealthy amount of Mountain Dew Code Red. He couldn't shake the exhaustion.

It came to a climax the afternoon before the audition. Thomas was practicing in front of his main Sides. Logan was in charge of playing the backing tracks, and the others were there to give feedback. The theatre company had asked all male auditioners to prepare certain parts of "Who I'd Be", "What's up Duloc?", and "Don't Let Me Go", and at the Audition they would ask for one piece randomly. This was a tad unorthodox, and Thomas had been stressing over it for weeks. He had Donkey and Shrek's numbers down pretty well, but Farquaad's kept tripping him up.

"Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower and save a hothouse flower, and carry her away. But standing guard would be a beast, I'd somehow overwhelm it! I'd get the girl, I'd take my breath, and I'd remove my helmet," Thomas took a deep breath with a grin. "We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love, we'd feel the stars ascending! We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny. I'd have a hero's ending, a perfect happy ending! That's how it would be-A big bright beautiful world!" Thomas allowed his face to fall. "But not for me."

Roman applauded rambunctiously. Shrek was one of his favorite Musicals, for obvious reasons. "It was amazing Thomas! The emotion! The power!"

Thomas blushed and thanked him. He took a moment to get into a new character, then flashed a huge grin as Logan hit play.

"Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak! Just hear me out! I might surprise you. I'll be a friend, when others despise you. Don't roll your eyes! Stop with the mopin'. You need a pal! My calendar's open! I'll bring you soup, when you feel congested! I'll bail you out, when you get arrested! I got your back," Thomas let out a high pitched, loud "Hiya!" here, and Virgil jumped a little. "When things get scary, and I'll shave it, when it gets hairy! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! You need me! You need me!"

This time, Patton had the loudest applause. This was his favorite song from Shrek, and in his opinion, Thomas had nailed Donkey's bubbly character.

Thomas looked a little nervous about the last song, but got into character as best he could.

"Once upon a time, this place was infested. Freaks on every corner, I had them all arrested...um...oh!...nonny no! If you had a quirk you didn't pass inspections. We all have our standards, but I will have perfection. And so, and soooooooooooooooo." Thomas winced a little as he slid down a bit too low and ended up flat. "Things are looking up here in Duloc. Things are...um…up here in Duloc! A model that amazes, a plan with seven phases! Things I'm cooking up here...shoot." Thomas finished miserably.

"What if that's the one they ask you to sing Thomas?" Virgil asked. There was a lot of fog in his head, but he knew Thomas had botched the song. "It will be worthless to audition if you don't know the one song they want you to know. And if you fail this one, what's to stop you from failing again, and again, and…"

"Ugh, shut up Puss-in-Moods!" Roman groaned. "He just has to fine tune a couple sections. Most of it sounded great, there was only a few word mishaps and one wrong note."

"But what if…" Virgil tried. He wanted to defend himself, but the fog in his head was buzzing now. A low, painful vibration starting at the base of his skull and winding up until it rammed right behind his eyes.

"Nobody wants you to bring Thomas down like this Virgil!" Roman snapped, glaring at the younger Trait. Virgil paled. He hadn't meant to drag them down, but he was so tired and his filter was patchy as is.

Roman looked apologetic, obviously sorry he'd lashed out, but Virgil didn't want to hear it. He stood, about to leave. But it was too fast, and the buzzing became a roar and his eyesight tinged red and the fog was clouding his head and he couldn't hear anything, and...

Suddenly he was on the ground. Hands were touching his arms, his face. But he couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes. The roar began to dim a little, and he caught snatches of the conversations that floated above him.

"...at happened?...to fast?"

"...not even...makeup!"

"...dark circles...tired…"

"...last time he slept?...overworked…"

Virgil groaned, forcing his eyes open. Patton was a few inches from his face, completely out of focus. Roman was similarly fuzzy on his other side. Thomas was panicking a little, while Logan led him through a breathing exercise.

"Virgil, honey?" Patton asked quietly. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Um…" Virgil tried to remember. "A week ago, maybe two?" He'd honestly lost track after 300 straight hours of insomnia.

"I'm going to punch Remy in the face next time I see him." The line came, not from Roman as expected, but from Logan. Virgil was flabbergasted, and the way Patton and Roman stiffened, they were just as shocked.

"I''ll, um, summon him?" Thomas said. "Not so you can punch him or anything, but Virge obviously needs some rest."

Virgil saw Roman nod viciously before he was scooped up in his arms. The creative trait gently set him on the couch while Patton grabbed him a blanket. Remy appeared a few moments later.

"Wassup gurls?" he nearly shouted, and Virgil flinched. Patton and Thomas had to hold Roman and Logan back from attacking the Sleep trait.

Through clenched teeth, Logan hissed "Let Virgil rest. He has been working overtime with the audition, and you have been a bi…"

"Not very nice!" Patton squeaked over Logan's curse word.

Remy wrinkled his nose, and Virgil felt his heart sink. He wasn't going to help him. He hated him. But Remy sighed dramatically and snapped his fingers, and Virgil immediately welcomed the darkness.

 **This is** _ **definitely**_ **not me projecting my insomnia and stress onto Virgil. Nope.**

 **Lol, it totally is. I'm doing Shrek right now, and its madly stressful cause on top of me acting in it, the director also put me in charge of the Prop committee, so I have to worry about all the props** _ **and**_ **my solos. I haven't slept in ages.**

 **Sorry this is late...and random…**

 **RN**


End file.
